WildCARD's
by matealoki
Summary: A chance meeting of heroes leads them to a new friendship, battle, romance and hurt.. Basically Gambit helping Grifter and the others defeat the bad aliens.


So, first story ever. Would appreciate any comments. Depending on them this story will, or will not, continue. Hope you like it .

**Disclaimer :** I do not own either the characters belonging to Wildstorm comics (well, right now they belong to DC) or Marvel.

* * *

><p>He was running with all the strength he had in him. Trying to get away. From them. From her. From the it that was chasing him.<p>

Rounding a corner he came to a dead end. 'Too late to go back now', he thought turning towards his pursuer. The creature was repulsing to say the least, though he did see more gruesome stuff in his lifetime. It had a dinosaur-like body with a tail on which it moved.

''Well nothing to do now, mon ami, but to stand and fight.'' He said flicking his wrist. Suddenly there was a card in his hand, and it started to glow. He was used to that, trying to get out of situations with power, mutant ability, agility and a lot of luck. What he wasn't used to was a beautiful woman, dressed in a skintight red warrior breastplate (he couldn't help but think that it wasn't very useful, seeing as it didn't cover much skin...if any..), thigh high red boots, with white hair and a pale complexion, whielding two giant, but elegant, swords and yelling : ''Die Deamonite scum!'' while she charged the monster, promptly getting rid of it.

He was so focused on her, that he almost didn't notice another man landing softly a few feet away from him. Almost... He turned towards the new threat, ready to charge if he had to, only to realize that the man was also focused on her. Since the man was wearing a mask he couldn't be completely sure what the look on his face was, but judging by the slight cocking of his head, the man was watching her with interest and...amusement?

The woman was soon done with finishing of the monster and turned her attention towards him, snapping him out of his thoughts. Suddenly there was her face right in front of his, and her blade on his throat.

''Who are you? Why was the Deamonite chasing you?'' he was too stunned by her beauty to answer.

''I would answer her if I were you. Zealot here has this nasty trick of being impatient.'' Came from his side, followed by a click and a whiff of tobacco, returning his ability to speak.

''Chere, no need for the sword, no? What you say you put dat down and we talk?'' ha said charmingly, but with full honesty. He really intended to talk to them, if nothing else, so that he could find out who they were, and just what did he get himself into this time.

The woman, Zealot, and the man exchanged a look, before she reluctantly put her sword down. But she did not sheath it, he noticed. Somehow he got the feeling that it wouldn't have made much of a difference even if she did.

''Now, would you mind answering the lady's questions?'' said the man, stepping out of the shadows and allowing him a first good look at his persona. He was wearing a green long coat, cargo pants, black boots, black tee and a lot of gun power. He also had blond hair, and a red mask with black stripes over his eyes. The man removed his mask to show brilliant blue eyes staring intensely.

Being a thief, he always had to know as much about his targets, so he decided on a tactic ''You tell me who you are and what you want, a I tell you about me. Good deal, no?''

''Why do you think we are willing to share that kind of information?'' asked the man with a look of slight amusement.

''Because the thing I stole from...that..'' he said pointing to the place where the monster once was ''is probably worth something to you.''

They both stared at him before the man broke into a laughing fit, and the woman just smirked. Calming down, the man said smiling ''You know, I like you. The name's Grifter. This here is Zealot. She is a Kherubim warrior of the Coda. The Kherubims and Deamonites crashed on Earth a thousand or two years ago. We want to kill the Deamonites to stop them from taking over the world. Now you.'' Grifter said with a dose of seriousness, topped of with Zealots menacing glare that told him he better answer truthfully or else...

''Very well, mes amis. Ye suis Gambit. A thief. A few days ago I set my eyes on a new mark. So I started following him, learning his routine. And tonight I decided to go and...borrow stuff from him..permanently. But on my way out he saw me, started chasing me. Mind you, I usually don't have problems with escaping and so I thought I will easily dodge him too... but then THAT thing came out of him and started chasing me. And so I found myself here, getting rescued by you and de chere. Not that I needed any rescuing, mind you.''

Grifter and Zealot listeny carefully to his story but at that last sentence Zealot smirked. ''Men, always think they are high and mighty, especially when rescued by a woman! And this woman will show you just how wrong you are.'' She said with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

''Hold it, chere. Gambit mean no such thing. Just saying that I can take care of myself, even though I'd rather avoid confrontation.''

''Well, '' said Grifter suddenly looking around and taking out his guns '' it seems we'll soon find out if you can take care of yourself. And by soon I mean now.''

That's when 20 or so Daemonites came out of the shadows and started moving towards them. Zealot raised her swords, Grifter cocked his guns and Gambit just relaxed taking out several cards out of his pocket.

''What do you think you will accomplish with those?'' asked Grifter half in disbelief ''Play a game with them?''

''Maybe. But not a game dey will like...or win.'' said Gambit with a grin on his face making Grifter think he's either not sane, or not what he seems. The cards in Gambits hand started glowing. He offered them another smile, before lunging himself at the nearest opponent, throwing the cards in the same motion with impeccable grace. The card landed on the Daemonite and exploded, taking the alien down. Zealot and Grifter stared in amazement while Gambit took care of two more opponents. They exchanged glances, nodded, and started fighting. And while fighting Grifter thought of the strange man, and decided it was the latter, he was definitively not what he seemed. 'We've got to bring him back to HALO headquarters.'


End file.
